Edward's story
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Edward is abused by his biolocical parents, but when the police find out what his parents are doing, Carlisle is sent to help as his doctor, Edward and him grow close. Bella in later chapters. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella attend challenge day, as Edward learns that his son Blake has things to say to him that aren't things he wants to hear, he realizes that he needs to apologize and make a change for the good of his family.

EP.O.V

As I walked out of my bedroom, I looked around the messed up apartment, there was needles everywhere along with beer bottles and cans, the floor was concrete since they sold the carpet for money. I hated life but was unable to do anything about it. Elizabeth was on the sofa, high on drugs, I hate to say that she was my mother but she is. My disappointment of a father, James, was in the kitchen, eating left over pizza from last night when all of there drug addicted friends came over. I was always scared of them, frightened if the would hurt me.

"Edward, get in here." James said.

I walked barefoot across the cold floor, watching out for anything that might hurt me.

"Yes dad." I said, once inside the kitchen. I didn't like calling them mom and dad but I had to act as if I liked them or else James would shoot me with his gun.

"I want you to get a pan of bread and a chocolate bar, from a shop. Then come back here and clean the kitchen." He told me, I nodded. "Remember don't act suspicious when stealing. Oh and there is a few needles that I want you to bring to flat number 111, there in here." He pointed to the cabinet.

I nodded and went to my room, even though I was nine, I still walked a mile to the supermarket through gang land, this is were the toughest gangs hanged out and talk, occasionally shooting at people, sometimes killing.

I sighed unhappily and walked to my room, I pulled on my only pair of sweat pants and sneakers, closing the apartment door, leaving my mother past out on the sofa.

I walked down the road with caution, I kept my hood up and walked past a gang that were on the other side of the fence.

"Hey you." One of them call, "Come here." I turned and looked at him, my heart skipped a beat, I was scared, they usually left me alone.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Aren't you James's boy?" He asked.

"Yes." I relied, my hands sweaty.

"Where are you going right know?" He asked.

"My dad asked me to get bread and milk from the store." I said, my voice nervous.

"Buying or stealing?" He asked, leaning against the fence, his friends continuing to play basketball.

"Stealing." I whispered ashamed.

"That's fucking cool man, what age are you?" He asked.

"Nine, ten next month." I smiled.

"Have you ever been caught?" I shook my head no. "Professional stealer, they don't make them anymore." He laughed. "Well on your way home, I would like to talk with you more." I nodded and waved goodbye. I walked on, my palms drenched with sweat.

Once at the shop I went to the bread isle and then picked up the milk, I tucked the milk into my hoodie and the bread swung visibly by my side. I waited until the shopkeeper wasn't looking and walked out, they didn't even notice.

I walked back to the place where the man was and saw that my dad was there. I walked up to him and he smiled at me, blowing his cigarette smoke into my face.

"I see you met my friend Jay. Nice guy ain't he." I nodded, James lifted my arm and pulled up my sleeve, I sighed, knowing what he was going to do. He burned me with his cigarette twelve times. "Now fuck off." He spat in my face. "This is my fucking gang and if you come near it ever again, this fucking bullet will be in your fucking head. Do you fucking understand?" He held the gun to my head. I nodded, "Good, now the kitchen better be fucking clean when I get home." I walked off shaking.

As I got back to the apartment, I cleaned as well as I could and then went up to flat 111 and delivered the needles, all I got was a punch in the face as I handed them over. I cried my way home and once at the flat I rubbed my eyes, even though it hurt.

James was home and him and Elizabeth were kissing and taking off clothes but when they heard me James got up. "Fuck off." He slapped me across the face. He punched me several times in the face and kicked me three times in the ribs, he burned me on my neck, shoulders and arms with his cigarette and then took my arm in his hands and kicked me out of the flat.

I sat on the floor holding my arm that felt as if it were broken. I let my tears of pain fall and all to soon I was being dragged by James. He sat me on the kitchen counter and I looked at my mother, she was strapped to a chair and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You keep those fucking eyes of yours open." James yelled at me.

He pointed the gun at Elizabeth and she screamed out, "Shut the fuck up you whore." James pulled the trigger and I watched as it hit her in the head, blood squirting out onto the wall, her head fell back at her body went limp.

I didn't know how to react, all I did was stare at her, the blood pouring out of her, it was on the floor, beneath my feet and I watched as it went flowed onto James's sneakers, the white shoes instantly becoming red.

I looked at him and he threw the gun across the room, "You will understand later in life why I killed her." He whispered, he walked out the door and left me sitting on the counter.

No emotion was running through me, I felt numb. I looked at her body and my body began to shake. I heard police sirens and then I heard a man and women's voice yelling at me, I turned my head, a tear rolling down my battered cheek. I couldn't move, even when they were telling me not to. I saw a few others look at me and Elizabeth, shock on there faces.

"What's your name?" One of them asked.

"Edward." I replied slowly.

"Can you just sit there for one more minute? I will get you help, okay." I nodded and a few minutes later a tall man came in, he walked slowly towards me, "Edward?" I nodded, "I am going to help you, will you come with me? I wont hurt you I promise." I looked at him for a moment.

I got on my knees and crawled forward on the counter, hugging myself to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, looking for comfort, I lay my head on his shoulder and let my tears of fear and pain stream, his arms encircled me and I tried to keep my arm straight as it hurt. I saw James handcuffed and lying on the ground, "Edward did this man shoot the women in there?" The stranger asked. I nodded.

I got put in a car and then was strapped in, "Where are you taking me?" I asked, crying.

The tall man bent down, wiping a bit of his blond hair from his eyes. "I am Carlisle and I am a doctor that is visiting the children's ward in Seattle, the police got a call and I have been sent here with them to help you. I am going to bring you to the hospital and get something for your arm and I will contact your family members . . ." I cut him off.

"NO-" I screamed, "There just like him, they hurt me." I cried, my tears coming full force.

"Okay, shh . . . It will be okay, I will make sure of that." He hugged me, he buckled me in and I reached for his hand before he closed the door.

"Are you going to be my doctor at the hospital?" I asked him.

"If you want me to be." He told me and I nodded.

The drive was long and I notice that we were in the rich part of Chicago, well that's what James called it. I had been here a few times, even though it was just that James could steal from houses. I sighed sadly and I watched as Carlisle stiffened.

"Are you okay Edward?" He asked.

"I am just beginning to feel the pain." I whispered.

"We will be at the hospital shortly, and I will get you a room and I can get you something to manage the pain." He whispered.

"Thank you." I said, I didn't know if I should say it because Elizabeth always hit me in the back of the head for saying it.

"No problem." We pulled up in front of a huge building and Carlisle got out opening my door for me.

I got out slowly and Carlisle patted my back lightly.

He brought me to the children's ward and I got a private room. He got a chart and started writing.

"Edward would you mind removing your shirt, I just want to see the bruises." I did as he said and cried out at the movements.

I looked down at myself and saw cigarette burns all over me, and my ribs were bruised and swollen, and my chest bruised, a foot mark appearing. Carlisle sighed sadly as he looked over me. A nurse came in and counted the cigarette burns, she lightly rubbed a cream over them and bandaged my ribs. I got brought down to the x-ray room and they scanned my ribs and arm. My arm was broken but my ribs were only bruised. I got poked with needles and asked questions I didn't like answering.

When I finally got to go back to my room, I felt as if I were going to collapse, I lay on my bed, Carlisle was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

He smiled, "No I live in Washington, a small town called Forks."

"What are you doing in Chicago?"

"Well Edward, I am here to help you. What they did to you was wrong, but what your father did was . . ." Carlisle trailed off.

"He is not my father, even if I am his by blood, it doesn't mean I am his, right?" Carlisle nodded.

"Did he kill your mother on front of you?" I closed my eyes, remembering Elizabeth.

"Yes, but she isn't my mother, not by love anyway." I sighed.

"Do you have a family?" I asked.

"Yes, I have three children and a wonderful wife. I have a twelve year old son and a nine year old daughter,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked at Carlisle after he had made the statement.

"You must love them." I whispered.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"You smiled widely when you say there names, and your eyes look deep in thought as if you are thinking of them." I answered.

"Well Edward, did you know what it was like to be loved?" He asked.

"No, I was beaten all the time, I was cursed at, I was told that I was a waste of space, my father was in a gang and he went out and shot people coming home as if there was no problem when there was. He shot Elizabeth on front of me, he told me that when I grew up I would understand why, but I don't understand why he hurt me when all I did was do good things for him." I looked at Carlisle and there was sadness on his face. "You're the only one that has ever shown me sympathy, you're the one who has actually hugged me, I haven't been hugged like that in . . . seven years." Carlisle looked shocked.

"That's awful." I shrugged.

"What's going to happen to me, where am I going to be sent?" I asked, my voice weak but scared. I didn't want it to be but I couldn't help it.

"You will be kept here for two or three weeks until everything starts to heal and your pain is managed, but I want you to meet my wife, she is flying into Chicago tonight. She is going to talk to you and ask you questions, is that okay?" I nodded and I soon found myself falling into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I could feel the pain, my arm felt as if it were going to fall off. I looked around the room, in search of Carlisle. He wasn't there. I panicked, were was he, why wasn't he here? I began to sob, my tears streamed as I thought about yesterday, the shooting was awful.

I felt pain and all I wanted to do was hit something, I wanted to hit someone. I hated James for what he did.

There was a beeping noise and a nurse walked in, I sighed unhappily and remembered were I was.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked, adjusting the monitor and the beeping decreased.

"I think so, where is Carlisle?" I asked her, wiping my tears.

"He is at his hotel with his wife, he will be here in an hour or so . . ." She felt my forehead and sighed.

"You have a temperature, are you in any pain?" I lifted up my arm and pointed to my ribs.

"Okay, I will get you some pain relief." And with that she walked out.

She came back a few minutes later, a bag of fluid in her hand. She hung the bag up on a hook and then took out the needle from my arm and stuck a different one in, it didn't hurt.

She left, leaving the door open. I watched TV for a while, I got bored and stated to hit the side of my bed with my fist, trying to release some of my anger. The same nurse walked in a few minutes later.

She looked at me, "The police are here, they want to ask you a few questions, is it okay if I take you to a conference room upstairs so they can talk to you?"

"Is Carlisle there?" She nodded.

"Okay, I will go, but I want to walk." She looked torn between my answer but nodded.

I slowly got up and noticed that I was dressed in clean clothes than yesterday, clothes that weren't mine.

I looked at the nurse for an answer, "Carlisle's wife Esme came by and dressed you in clean clothes last night."

I shrugged and walked to the door, the nurse behind me, holding my medicine bag. We went to the fifth floor and I knocked on a door that the nurse gestured to.

I heard a faint "Come in" and opened the door. Carlisle smiled, "Edward, wonderful to see you." He gave me a hug and I hugged him back tightly. "I would like you to meet my wife Esme . . ." He gestured to a women that was sat in a chair, she stood up and walked over, giving me a hug.

"Its nice to meet you sweetheart." She whispered.

"Nice to meet you too." I gave her a weak smile.

I sat beside Carlisle, with Esme two chair's down from him, she was writing on a notepad, I looked across the table, were two large men sat in police uniform.

"Hello Edward." They both said.

"Am I allowed talk to them?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well sure why not?" He replied, his face puzzled.

"James always told me not to, he beat me if I did." I told him.

"You can talk to them." He reassured me.

"Hello." I waved.

They smiled, "Could you answer a few questions for us?" I nodded, "Do you recognise this man?" They put a picture in front of me, it was the guy in my dad's gang. "Jay." I whispered.

"That's right. Did you know him?" One of the officer's asked.

"No I only saw him once or twice, but he was in my dad's gang." I sighed.

"And where did you last see him?" I looked down at the picture, my hands shaking.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head for me to continue. "Well it was yesterday morning, my dad had asked me to steal bread and milk from a store, I was on my way through "Gang Land", as they like to call it. As I was walking past the basketball courts he started talking to me and asking questions, when I got back from stealing my dad was there with him, he yelled at me for talking to him, he told me I was to leave his gang alone, he pointed a gun to my head and burned my arm with his cigarette." I whispered the last part, scared.

"What questions did he ask?" An officer said.

"He asked if I was "James's boy", he asked me about stealing and said he would like to talk to me again." They both nodded, writing down the information.

"Is this the weapon your dad pointed at your head?" I looked at the picture and shoved it away, it slid across the table, the gun was black and had spots of blood all over it. I felt angry tears in my eyes but nodded.

"He's not my dad." I stated.

"Why not? He is by blood, well that what the tests say?" The officer with black hair asked.

"He may be by blood but defiantly not by love, he made me steal, he beat me so hard that he would knock me out cold, he pointed a gun to my head, he told me I was nothing, he made me watch him shoot my mother, he hurt me so bad that I would pray to god at night and wish I was dead, because I watched Elizabeth get high on crack all day, I watched James slap her and abuse her, they told me that if I didn't do as they said, they would kill me in my sleep." I cried, letting it all out as Carlisle held me.

"Did they do drugs?"

"Yes, James sold them. He made me deliver needles to room 111 but I never knew why." I said.

"Okay thank you. I think we are done here for the moment." Both officers stood up and left, Esme taking there place on the other side of the table.

Carlisle got up, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I cant be here while you answer these questions, but I will stay right outside the door, promise." He whispered, while closing the door.

"So Edward, how are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"Emotional." I said, it was the easiest to say.

"And what emotions are you feeling?"

"Fear, Anxiety, Pain, Love, Happiness, Anger . . ." I said.

"And what makes you feel fear?" She asked, writing things down in her notebook.

"I feel that James is going to come back and kill me and that this is all a dream." I stated.

She nodded. "What makes you feel Love and Happiness?" She asked.

I smiled, "Carlisle. He makes me feel loved, he hugs me, he tells me that's things are going to be okay, he doesn't break his promise's, he explains thing to me and he…" I trailed off.

"And he, what?" She whispered.

"He doesn't hurt me." I smiled.

"When you saw James kill Elizabeth, how did you feel?" She asked.

I hadn't really thought about that, "Um . . . It made me feel as if I had lost everything, watching her be strapped to a chair and her crying out for help made me feel angry with him, made me feel as if I hadn't done enough, I sat there my eyes open wide and watched that bullet hit her head, I watched as the blood ran on the ground towards me . . . I . . ." I couldn't continue, my tears were streaming down my face.

"Did you love Elizabeth?" She asked.

" . . . deep down past what she did to me, yes, but only because she was my mother." I said, looking at her, her eyes were sad but focused.

"Did you love James?" She asked.

" . . . no, I hated him." I answered, my tone flat.

"Why did you hate him and not Elizabeth?" She looked into my eyes.

"I hate them both . . . But Elizabeth did nothing to me, she may have gotten high on drugs all the time and slapped me around sometimes, but she didn't do it constantly like he did, she didn't care about me but she still didn't make me go out to dangerous places or point guns at my head." I sighed, and looked down at my beaten hands.

"How did it make you feel when the gun was pointed at your head?" She wrote down some things on her pad of paper.

"Nervous, you think that your life is going to be over and you think about the pain and what you care about most." I sighed nervously.

"Do you go to school?"

I nodded, "It is about a mile from were I used to live."

"Did you have friends?" She looked at me, a weak smile playing on her lips.

"James told my classmates to beat me up and I used to get bullied a lot, I ate lunch in the toilets and I came home everyday with a bruise somewhere on my body." I told her.

"Did the principal not do anything?"

"Outside of school the principal was in my dad's gang." I sighed, annoyed.

"Okay, I am going to talk with you a little later I just need to talk to the sheriff, Carlisle and a few nurses, so is it okay if I come by your room at about five today." I nodded and stood up, a nurse came in and brought me back to my room.

I lay on my bed, watching Tom and Jerry, I laughed at a few parts but didn't think it was funny at some.

I heard a knock on the door and saw Carlisle and an officer walk in. "Hey Edward." they both said.

I hadn't realized it was four-thirty.

"Hi." I looked at them.

"Edward after a four hour meeting, we have decided that you are not going to be put back into the care of family members but up for adoption."

"Who's adopting me?" I asked.

"I am . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at Carlisle, he was smiling, "That is if you want to come home with me." He said.

I smiled and nodded, "I would love for you to adopt me." Carlisle and Esme came over and hugged me.

For the next two weeks Carlisle, Esme and myself got to know each other. I really like them, they always checked if I was okay with everything, I wasn't used to it but it was comforting to know that the cared. They told me about Alice and Emmett, Emmett sounded like a nice guy, but I was nervous to meet him, I hoped he liked me. Alice sounded hyper but lovable, I was scared to meet her, apparently she loved to play dress up, I didn't like dress up.

Esme and Carlisle had to fly back to Forks because of work and since the hospital wouldn't let me leave yet, I was forced to stay behind even though Carlisle tried to transfer me to the hospital in Forks. I told them that I would be fine and see them in a week. Esme cried when leaving, she held me in a loving hug and kissed my cheek and forehead. Carlisle kissed my forehead and gave me a hug, they left and I sighed.

A week on my own, what would I do?

I looked out the window, it was my last chance to see Chicago. I thought about James, he was sentenced to life in prison, I wouldn't see him until I was at least in my late thirties or forties, not that I wanted to see him at all.

I heard the door open behind me and I looked to see Margret, my nurse. "Hey Edward." She said, she sat on my bed and I walked back over and sat beside her, "You ready for me to put the disinfectant on your burns?" I nodded and held out my arms in front of me.

It stung a little but I kept my cool. She smiled at me and sighed, "What is it?" I asked.

"I am going to miss you, is all." She hugged me, I smiled.

"Later on, can we go to the park across the street?" She nodded and I sat back in bed, getting the book that was in my drawer.

"Edward?"

"Yes." I looked up and saw Margret half in and half out the door.

"I am going to miss you when you leave." She whispered.

"I am going to miss you to, but there is a little time left until I leave." I gave her a weak smile.

She nodded and left my room, leaving the door open. I began reading my book and got lost in the story. I heard a knock on the door and saw Matt.

"What's up Edward?" He said, his tall frame coming towards me.

"Nothing much." I shrugged.

I loved Matt, he was a star rugby player that came to visit sick children at the hospital, I was luckily one of them. He came in and sat on one of the plastic chairs beside me.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Can we go to the park? I want to play on the swing today." He laughed but nodded.

"Yet ready and we will go." I jumped out of bed and pulled on a hoodie, it was a bit uncomfortable since my arm was in a cast, I though it looked funny the way one of my arms was in a sleeve and the other wasn't, but lying on my stomach.

I pulled on my brand new sneakers, courtesy of Esme. Matt walked me to the elevator and we went to the lobby, he gave me a piggyback ride to the park and let me down. I ran for the swings and saved one for both of us.

He sat beside me and we began swinging, "So have you been doing?" He asked.

"Good a little upset that my parents left but . . ." I shrugged "I got you right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you got me till the end." He whispered.

"I am going to miss you when I leave." I smiled weakly at him.

"I am going to miss you. You are the strongest person I know." He whispered.

"I thought you said Mitch was." I looked up at him with confusion on my face.

He laughed, "Mitch is strong but Edward what I mean is, that you are so strong because of what you have been through. You fought threw life and your still smiling, if I were you I would probably be crying, I admire you." He mock punched me and I giggled, he laughed and I hugged him.

"So Edward, what do you say we go and play some rugby and then skateboard a little?"

"Yeah, lets go." I shouted while running off through the park, Matt ran after me and we played all day until I got tired and we went back, he gave me a piggyback ride and then helped me get my pyjamas on, we watched a movie and he read me a story, he tucked me into bed and gave me one last hug, before leaving. I sighed and looked out at the dark city lights of Chicago.

My eyes got heavy and I closed my eyes. I could feel the darkness taking me.

I kept tossing and turning in my sleep, always waking up from a bad dream. I felt as if James was coming to kill me, I felt as if he was behind me. But when lightning struck and thunder rumbled loudly over my head, I screamed.

The room was dark and a hand touched my shoulder, I flinched and began crying, I looked at Jay from James's gang. He shushed me, but I didn't listen, I just kept on screaming and crying, I pressed the help button repeatedly but no nurses or doctors came. I let out a huge scream and the lights flipped on, four nurses came in and started shouting, Jay ran from the room but an officer at the door pushed him to the ground.

They was shouting going on everywhere but I couldn't tell what they were saying, a nurse injected me with something, but I didn't know what it was. Another nurse looked at me and by her hand movements I knew she was trying to calm me down. I felt myself come down from the high of pitched screams, my cries turning into sobs. I held onto a nurse and looked for comfort but it wasn't Esme, it wasn't the mothers hug I needed, I needed Esme's loving hugs. I needed Carlisle's protective hold, but I wasn't able to have that.

I calmed myself down, and felt myself being rocked to sleep. I had a peaceful dreamless sleep that time, and when I woke up, it was way to bright to be morning, maybe afternoon.

I looked beside me and found an officer talking on the phone, "Oh he's awake." I heard him say to the person. "Okay, will do . . . Bye." And with that, he hung up the phone.

"Hey Edward, I'm Charlie, Carlisle's friend. Are you okay after last night?" I shook my head, no. Truthfully I was, he scared the shit out of me.

"He scared me, and what actually happened. I was asleep and woke up from a bad dream and he was there. How did he get in?"

Charlie sighed, "Well he came to the hospital and someway he got to your room, I tackled him to the floor and the nurses put you to sleep and calmed you down, did you know him, his name?"

I nodded, "Jay out of James's gang."

"So Edward you and I are going to go to Forks tonight, they said you can leave, but have to be on bed rest for the rest of the week. So if I bring you home, will you promise to stay in bed?" I nodded.

"Deal." I smiled.

"Okay well our flight leaves at six, so we are leaving here at three thirty, can you be packed by then?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay Edward, it is two o'clock now so I am going to my hotel to get everything ready, you get dressed have a shower and pack and I will see you at three thirty." I nodded and he walked out, leaving me to get myself ready.

I had a shower, being careful of my cast, I also did my teeth and brushed my hair out. It was quarter to three when I started to pack, I didn't realize that Esme had gotten me four different pairs of jeans and six t-shirts and two hoodie's. I actually let a tear escape, they both were my parents and I had them forever . . . Hopefully. I packed my stuff in a duffel bag and the nurses came to say goodbye, they held me in tight hugs. I got escorted to the front door, I left a note for Matt, saying how much I loved him and would miss him.

I got into the car and we drove to the airport, I had only been here once and it was so we could pick up drugs from a friend of James's, they weren't illegal in the U.S but were in Europe.

Charlie and I checked in our bags, and then waited in the terminal, he got us McDonalds and I ate everything really quickly, Charlie looked at me and I gave him a shy smile. He smiled back and then we got told our flight was boarding.

It was fun when we got to the runway and we took off, Charlie looked a little green but I just laughed hoping he wouldn't throw up on me. The flight was horribly long, but when we landed, I had never felt such a rush in my life.

Charlie stumbled onto our next flight, he felt a little sick, he said he wasn't used to flying but I just shrugged and ate the sweets he bought for me, Charlie was nice too, but I liked the attention but not all the time, I felt a bit bad about him buying stuff for me.

Our second flight was short and didn't bother me that much, I sighed when we landed. I was nervous to meet Emmett and Alice, would they like me?

Charlie and I collect our bags and then went outside, it was raining heavily. Charlie pointed towards a police car and we made our way over there. We hoped in, me in the backseat and Charlie in front with another officer. I was tired, it was two in the morning any way. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

I felt myself being lifted and I recognised the smell, the cologne. I buried my head into Carlisle's chest and went to sleep. I felt myself being laid on something soft, something very comfortable. I hugged myself to whatever was below my head. I felt my feet go bare but it was comfortable. Something was wrapped around my body, and I hugged myself to it. I felt two kisses being pressed to my head I drifted into unconsciousness.

Something jumped on my bed but I didn't know what, I opened my eyes tiredly and saw a boy, he looked to be older than me but not much older. He was tall and had brown hair, it was short. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with really cool shoes, he had the flap up with his jeans covered. I smiled back at him.

"I'm Emmett." He introduced himself.

"Edward I love you style." I told him.

He smiled, "Thanks, if you want I can show you how to style yourself when I get home from school." I nodded.

"Sure, what school do you go to?" I asked, I liked Emmett.

"Forks middle school, its right down the street." He told me.

"Cool, so were is your sister?" I asked looking around.

"Oh our sister is down in the living room, watching TV, as usual." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, our sister?" I looked at him a bit confused.

"Yeah, well you're a Cullen now, right? Then I am your brother, and Alice is your sister, and mom and dad. You want to be one of us, right?" I nodded, a wide smile on my lips.

"Yeah, so when do you get home from school?" I asked.

"At three, when I get back do you want to skateboard to the sweetshop?"

"Yeah, that would be cool . . . Oh wait I am on bed rest till Friday." I said a pout on my lips.

"Emmett?" Esme called.

"Yeah." He called back.

Esme stood in the doorway and smiled, "There you boys are? How are you today Edward?"

"I am good Esme." I laughed as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"That's good, Emmett you and your sister are getting a ride with dad today, you better hurry, he is on his way out." She pointed behind her.

"Bye bro." Emmett said walking out.

"Bye." I whispered, coughing a little.

Esme came in and sat on my bed "So Charlie told you that your on bed rest." I nodded. "You can still come downstairs just not outside or go off on adventures with Emmett." I nodded and she smiled "Do you want breakfast?" I nodded.

I followed Esme downstairs, I was amazed at how big there house was. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice's bedrooms were on the second floor, I got the third floor to myself, well the game room was in there but you had to go up a stairs and to the attic. I smiled when I saw there living room, it looked nice and cosy, I followed Esme into her kitchen and gasped, it was huge, they had a dinning room to the right. Esme gave me a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and I sat down at the breakfast bar, she sat beside me, flipping through a folder.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It is a folder of designs for the wedding I am planning for a couple in Seattle. I don't just work with child abuse cases, I plan wedding's too. And if you want, you can come to my showroom with me this afternoon." I nodded, and ate my pancakes.

"Um . . . You have a pool?" I looked out the window to were there was a swimming pool, a trampoline and a basketball court.

She smiled and started explaining.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around as she showed me the house, I got dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, putting on a black hoodie, I walked to the living room were Esme was, she was packing things away into a folder before grabbing her car keys. She led me out to her car, I gasped.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"You drive that?" I asked, a smile spreading on my face.

"Yes, Carlisle insisted, its only a range rover." She looked at me a bit confused.

"Yeah, well that's the car that would always drive around the neighbourhood in Chicago, the rich people's car." I said with a little bit of nervousness in my voice. I didn't want to incorrectly apply that the family was rich, even though it was.

She didn't say anything but just kept walking, I got into the passenger seat and buckled my belt. I hissed as a burn hit off of the leather seat.

She sighed, "I'm sorry that your hurting, Carlisle said he will get the medication in as soon as possible." She said while patting my shoulder lightly.

I smiled up at her, "Don't worry about it."

"So Edward . . ." She said as we hit the highway. "What do you want for lunch, what do you feel like?" She asked.

"Pizza." I said quietly, I actually never had pizza but it looked nice.

"Sure, I know a great restaurant." She focused her eyes on the road.

"Thanks." She patted my hand and smiled.

"No problem, your one of my children now, so you don't need to thank me." She assured me.

I smiled, I liked how she said that.

"So, the hospital said that you can start school next week, if you want?" She said slowly after we had ordered.

I thought about it, school? . . . With friends that wouldn't hurt me? . . . With Emmett and Alice? . . . An education?

I smiled up at Esme, "I would love that."

I was excited and Esme laughed, picking up her ice-tea and taking a sip, "I'm glad."

Our food came and I smiled, it smelt amazing, all the teasing James did, all the times I would get my lips an inch from eating pizza he would snatch it away. I picked it up slowly, savouring the moment. I took a bit and it literally melted in my mouth. I smiled and chewed it. The tomato with cheese combination was amazing. I ate every slice and Esme looked at me surprised, I blushed a little, I didn't mean to be such a pig.

"Sorry, I was hungry and I have never had pizza before." I told her, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Its fine, I'm glad your hungry, you need to eat honey. You're a little skinny." She frowned.

"I'll put weight on, especially if you keep putting pizza in front of me." I teased, I was getting more comfortable with Esme. Feeling a lot closer and happier with her around.

"Are you ready to go and help me at my store?" I nodded, she paid and we went to the car, she drove about a block before we stopped at a shop called, _Esme's bridal boutique, _I smiled. I loved this family, no my family. I smiled at the thought following Esme into the shop, another afternoon of fun . . .

It was time to collect Alice and Emmett from school, the place was big for it to be in the small town of Forks, Esme and I sat in the car, I looked as Alice came over, a smile wide on her face.

"Hi mom." She turned to look at me, "You must be Edward, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I told her.

I watched as Emmett ran to the car, high-fiveing one of his friends as he got into the car. "Hey mom, Edward." He greeted us.

"Hey Emmett." I replied.

"So mom coach says that basketball tryouts are on Tuesday, Football tryouts are on Monday, Soccer tryouts are on Friday and Baseball tryouts are in two weeks. Can I try out?" He asked.

"Yes of course sweetie and Edward if you want to do any sport just sign yourself up on Monday." I nodded.

"Emmett you also forgot the part about saying no to swimming." Alice said smugly.

"What? Emmett you love swimming, why are you giving it up?" Esme asked.

"Well, I don't like it any more, I guess I am just bored of it." He shrugged.

"Well okay, fair enough, I suppose you do enough sports." Esme nodded her head in agreement.

"Mom can I do dance this year, as well as acting and doing an instrument?" Esme looked deep in thought as she parked the car in the drive way.

"Sure but I need to see your time table." Alice nodded and took her school bag out of the car.

I followed Emmett to his room and looked around, he had three skateboards hanging around, a desk, closet and bathroom, also a TV and huge bed. I looked around and was amazed by how many shoes he had.

"So Edward, want me to style you for your first day of school on Monday?" I nodded.

"Okay, lets see what clothes you have first in your room." We raced each other to my room and I won. Emmett just laughed and sat on my bed, looking around.

"What?" I asked.

"We so need to change this room around." He whispered. "We need to talk to mom and Alice, but after I style you." I shrugged.

Emmett went into my closet, he pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a brown t-shirt, I smiled, "Try these on." I did and he smiled, "Looking good, okay . . . Shoes. Come with me." I followed Emmett to his room.

We looked along the wall of shoes, "Try these." He handed me a red pair with white lines, we both shook our heads in disagreement.

He gave me another pair, this time they were black, a white sole at the bottom of the shoe. We both nodded smiles on our faces. "Okay know you have your style, want to play something in the game room?"

"Ye sure, lead the way." We both walked passed my bedroom and up a flight of stairs.

"WOW." Was all I could say, the had an Xbox, play station, bean bags, TV, snacks and a Wii, it was so cool.

Emmett shrugged and walked over to the Xbox, he grabbed two controllers and gave one to me, we sat on the sofa and I took my hoddie off, it was warm. Emmett gasped and I looked at him, I looked at were he was staring and closed my eyes ashamed.

He could see all the burn marks around my body, but I didn't get how he didn't see the bruise on my face before, even if it was yellowing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Ye they just sting a little, my ribs are worse though." He looked at me confused and I lifter my ribs and he stared at the bandages and I opened one for him to see the bruises, his jaw dropped.

I explained about what happened and he looked at me with a sad face, "Sorry." He said when I finished talking.

"For what? It wasn't your fault." I looked at him confused.

"But, I'm your brother, I am suppose to protect you." He whispered.

"I didn't know you back then." I whispered.

"Still, you're my brother and I love you, you're a Cullen." I smiled.

"Thanks Emmett." I whispered, "That means a lot." He hugged me and we began playing our game, enjoying each others company.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of playing, we got board. "Well its Friday, what do you want to do, pass a football?" He smiled.

"I cant go outside." I told him, plus my ribs were hurting.

I looked at Emmett and he was thinking. I got up and went to the window, looking out it, "Will you tell me about life before you came my brother?" He asked, I sighed and sat on the window ledge, looking across there huge garden, Emmett sat across from me.

"Well, James, he is my biological father and Elizabeth is my biological mother. James used to make me steal and do things like if he shot someone and they died, I would hold open the body bag and help him burry it in the woods, he made me steal and deliver drugs to flat 111, he beat me up if I didn't do something right. He burned me with his cigarette . . ." I pointed to the little burns on my arms.

"What did you do wrong?" He asked.

"If didn't do things his way, if I talked to someone, if I put my t-shirt on the wrong way, if I slept six hours instead of four, if I didn't answer when he asked a question, if I laughed or was happy. He broke my arm for walking into the living room and interrupting his TV show." Emmett looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"They aren't bad things, they are normal things that happen. Why did he do that to you?"

I didn't answer, not because I didn't want to but because I didn't know the answer.

I was about to say something but stopped.

Luckily Emmett dropped the subject. "Want to go ask mom about designing your room?" I nodded and walked behind him as he lead us to his parents room, Esme and Alice were sitting on the bed, watching TV. A cookery show.

"Mom can we talk to you and Alice about something?" He asked.

Esme switched off the TV giving us her full attention. "Well we need to design Edward's room." They both nodded.

"I was actually going to do that after your first week of school, to see what you like and dislike. Is it okay to leave it till then?"

"Yeah sure." I said, Emmett nodding in agreement.

"Okay, what do you guys want for dinner?" She asked,

Alice smiled. "Can we have pasta?"

I watched as Esme looked at me. "I don't mind, anything is fine."

"Well I for one, would love to have pasta, you make the best past ever." He smiled at his mom.

"Okay pasta it is, Emmett do you want the tomato sauce with beef or just plain tomato sauce?"

"Tomato sauce with beef." He replied.

"Yeah just make the beef tomato sauce." Alice told her, I nodded in agreement.

Esme went to cook while we all went into Alice's room, it was cool, but totally not my taste. Her walls were pink and she had posters of dancers on her wall, some I knew from overhearing James's conversations. I saw her ballet stuff hanging in her walk in closet, Alice sat on her bed and Emmett took her chair. I sat on the floor. I watched her look at me, she must have noticed my beaten body.

"What?" I asked. She was staring at me for five minutes and I was getting uncomfortable.

"Its just that your bruises and burns look like they hurt a lot, do they?"

"Kind of, but there better than what they were, trust me."

She nodded and sat back on her bed, propping herself up by her elbow. "So Emmett should we tell Edward about school?" He nodded and smiled.

"Well sign yourself up for all sports, girls love that and when you get hurt they gush over you." I rolled my eyes, I was ten. "Well sports is great, but if you want to dance, I would recommend break dancing/street dance, that way you wont get bullied for doing something girlie." He said.

"Always do your homework or you will get detention." Emmett rolled his eyes and Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Never let any other kid walk all over you, it shows the bullies that they can have power over you, Emmett and I will help you out with that. Always do your science homework if you have Mrs. Potter, she will not give you a second chance if you forget it." I nodded.

"So are you going to be in my grade?" I asked her.

"Yes, every class probably. But after school activities, no, you will probably be with Emmett." I smiled.

"So are you excited to start school?" She looked at me, a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah. I am sure it will be fun."

I heard my name being called and I walked out of Alice's room, Carlisle was there, I hugged myself to him. "Edward how are you?"

"Good thank you." I looked up at him.

"Can you come up to my office, I have to put that medicated cream on your burns." I nodded and followed him up there.

I sat on one of his chairs that was high up, he stood up and opened a bottle, I took off my t-shirt so he could look at my ribs, I looked down at the two shock marks, they were red and located on the right hand side of my chest. I sighed, Carlisle noticed my discomfort and looked at me, a smile on his face, it was a weak smile and I knew he didn't like seeing me this way. I debated in my head if I should tell him the story or not.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know were I got this?" I pointed to the red scar on my chest.

"No but I would like to know."

"Well when I was a year old, Elizabeth was doing cocaine and I couldn't breath because of all the inhalation that I was breathing when she was making it. Well I collapsed and she brought me to the hospital, they shocked me twice to keep me alive. Sometimes I wished I died back then but now I am glad I didn't, because I met you and your amazing family." He smiled.

"Edward its your family as well." He told me.

"I know, and I love that you're my dad." I whispered, looking at him shyly. He smiled and hugged me, I hugged him back tightly. He got back to work on giving me his medicine and I thanked him, going off to search for Emmett.

That night dinner was amazing, mom made the best pasta ever. My parents tucked me into bed, wishing me a good night sleep and I knew I belonged here forever. I would fight to stay here, whatever it cost me . . .


	6. Chapter 6: AN

**A/N**

**Hi everyone!**

**i just wanted to say, thank you all for your reviews, and i have decided to continue this story after i complete my other two that i am writing (Falling in love and Life or Death)**

**Thanks again,**

**IHATEtHEWolFs**


	7. Chapter 7

Monday soon came and I smiled when getting up, Emmett helped me get dressed, I decided on a back light wash jeans and a white t-shirt. I got a black and white hat down from the top of my wardrobe. I put on my dark blue Nike shoes that had three white strips on the side, they looked like the shoes Justin Bieber wore. I shrugged, I didn't really care, the girls loved Justin Bieber.

Emmett patted my back and smiled at me, he went to his room to get dressed, I got my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

I went downstairs and sat down at the breakfast bar next to Alice. I smiled at her and she passed me two slices of toast and a pancake.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." She smiled.

I put jam on my toast and ate, Carlisle was taking Alice to get her yearly check up at the hospital so she wouldn't be in school until later.

Emmett and I got ready and put our lunch in our bags and went out to Esme's car.

I got in and slouched a bit in my seat, Emmett was listening to his Ipod and Esme was driving carefully down the highway. I smiled when she pulled up at the school.

Emmett got out and so did I, Esme hugged him and he went in the building, "Okay Edward, lets get you sorted." She smiled.

I nodded and we walked into the school, it was nice . . .very colorful. I smiled when she stopped at a door, she knocked on it and a petit blond haired lady came to the door. She smiled at Esme.

"Good morning Ms. Parker, this is Edward, he is starting today." She told her.

"Yes of course," Ms. Parker smiled. "Right this way Edward we will get you settled." She said, gesturing to the classroom behind her.

I smiled and Esme held my shoulders, "See you at 3o'clock Edward."

I nodded and hugged her, she kissed both of my cheeks and held me tightly, she turned me gently towards the classroom and softly pushed me forward.

I walked in and the teacher led me to the back of the class, "This will be your seat for the rest of the year Edward, for the first three classes you need a pen, pencil, eraser and four copy books." I nodded.

I looked around me, there were about thirty children all in different groups, I presumed they were talking to the there friends.

The bell went and everyone took there seats. Two boys were sat either side of me, to my left was a boy with sandy blond hair, he had his desk very organized.

The boy to my right had black hair, he was tanned as if he had come back from a holiday.

I heard a girl giggle and I looked on front of me, there was two girls staring at me. But when I looked at them they looked away, both blushing because they had been caught.

I sat back in my chair and listened to the teacher, we first did history then moved onto math. It was surprisingly easy. But I found geography hard, I just didn't get it, I knew all the states and how the maps worked but I just didn't get parts of it.

The bell rang and the teacher announced that we had recess for 15minutes. I smiled, I turned to my left and got a granola bar out of my bag.

"Hey, I'm Mike, your Edward Cullen, right?" He said.

I looked up at the blond haired boy and smiled, "Yeah . . ." I was cut off in what I wanted to say when a fist connected to my back.

I looked behind me, the boy that had black hair and sat beside me in class did it. The punch didn't hurt, it was just kind of weird that he would hit me when I had only been here for three hours.

I turned back to Mike rolling my eyes. He looked at me confused but stood up, I did the same and we walked outside.

"That was weird." I stated.

Mike laughed, "No its not, that was Mathew, he is a bully but he looked kind of scared when you turned around." Mike mused.

I shrugged, a few boys walked up to us and I took a seat on the swing, "Hey guys, this is Edward, Edward this is Tyler . . ." He pointed to a tall boy with brown hair and dark skin, " . . . This is Eric," He pointed to a petit boy that had pale skin and black hair. "That's Jasper," He pointed towards a boy that had blond honey colored hair.

They all said hey and I nodded politely back. I heard another giggle behind me and I looked to see three girls sitting on the grass. They were kind of close and I felt a bit uncomfortable. I continued eating my granola bar as if it was nothing.

"Someone is a bit popular." Jasper muttered, laughing.

"Whatever . . ." I whispered.

"Mathew wont be happy, you steal his spot light." Eric chimed.

"I didn't steal anything." I said. The last thing I wanted to do was cause problems on my first day and to be honest I wasn't interested in girls yet.

"Even if you did, Mathew still wont be happy." He told me.

I sighed and shook it off. The bell rang and we all walked in. I saw Alice and she came over to me.

"Hey, you okay? I heard about Mathew." She whispered.

"I am fine, don't worry and please don't tell mom." I said.

She sighed, "Fine but if it gets to be more than a punch or a daily thing, I am for sure telling her. You don't deserve to be punched any more." I smiled and nodded.

We continued school and I signed up for basketball, football, swimming, tennis and softball.

After school Alice and I waited on the bench for mom to come, Emmett was at practice and wouldn't be home until this evening. When Esme pulled up, I beat Alice to shot gun and she frowned and got into the backseat.

I laughed and closed the door, Esme pulled away from the curb and asked me about my day.

I told her that it was fun and I really enjoyed it, I left out the part of what Mathew did, she didn't need to worry.

When we got home, Alice and I did our homework at the kitchen table. Alice was really smart and helped me with my geography homework. I thanked her and when we were done I went up to my room and found Esme there, she was putting away clothes.

I smiled at her. "Edward, do you want to put on sweats?" She asked.

I nodded and she handed me basketball shorts, I decided to leave on my t-shirt. I went back downstairs and sat in the living room with Alice.

She looked at me and smiled, "Want to go outside and play basketball?"

I nodded and we went to the garage first, we got out two basketballs and raced outside. Alice and I started to shoot first, then we played a one on one match. I won, Alice didn't know how to play, but I was glad that she showed an interest in playing with me.

We sat down after about a half hour.

"So I saw you hanging out with Mike, Tyler, Eric and . . . Jasper." I saw her blush when she said Jasper's name.

I smiled, "Yeah there really cool guys, and I like them. Do you know who those two girls were behind me?" I asked.

"Oh that's Lauren and Jessica, they think there so popular but there not." She rolled her eyes, "The brown haired girl Jessica thinks your hot, I overheard her telling Lauren." She whispered.

I nodded, "I am not interested in girls." I whispered.

"Yeah neither is Emmett." She told me.

I nodded and looked up when Esme called us for dinner, Carlisle pulled up and Emmett ran over to us, "Hey guys." He said, he was sweaty so I knew he had just come from practice.

"Hey, what sport were you playing?" I asked him.

"Basketball, oh and I got your timetable for sports, coach gave it to me, I will give it to you later." He told me.

I half hugged him, "Thanks."

Carlisle came up to us and hugged Alice and I and then Emmett, "Come on kids, time for dinner. Have you all done your homework?" He asked.

"Yep." Alice and I said.

Emmett frowned, "Nope."

Carlisle laughed, "Well lets make that nope into a yep." He said in such enthusiasm.

I smiled and went to the bathroom, washing my hands, I sat at the table and looked at the dinner set out. It looked delicious, there was mash potatoes, chicken wings, kebabs, all types of vegetables and gravy.

I licked my lips, yummy . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett, I and Carlisle were sat in the family room all of us looking at the baseball game while the girls sketched on the coffee table.

Emmett was looking through his baseball cards and I lay down on the couch, I felt a tickle in my throat and started coughing. Carlisle looked at me and I soon stopped, smiling at him.

He picked up a fat medical book and started looking through it, I resumed to looking at the game, my throat began to get sore and I sighed. It ached, why did I always have to get sick?

Esme looked at me, "Sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm okay." I frowned, my voice was hoarse and sore.

She brought me into the kitchen and gave me a cough syrup, I practically chocked on it, it was horrible. Esme patted my back and hugged me.

"My sweet boy, why don't you go upstairs and get into bed, I will get you some water." I nodded and went upstairs.

I got into my pajamas and lay in bed, I heard someone on the stairs and smiled when I saw Emmett. He put his baseball cards down on the bedside table.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked.

I nodded, "Okay, what movie?"

"Um, goal, which is a soccer movie, cheaper by the dozen 1 or 2, its about a crazy big family there is 12 kids and then there is the Pirate of the Caribbean movies?" He told me.

He got his laptop and the movies, we decided on the Pirate of the Caribbean. He got into my bed beside me and set the laptop in between us. We both snuggled into the sea of covers and watched it.

Mom came in and gave me more medicine, she smiled at the both of us and as we were watching it, a flash went off, we both looked up.

"Mom." Emmett groaned.

She giggled and then left us alone, calling back, "I'm sorry, you two are just so handsome."

I laughed and Emmett rolled his eyes, paying attention to the movie again.

Emmett passed out half way through and I tucked the covers around him, I put the laptop on my lap and continued watching it.

Esme and Carlisle came up saying goodnight, I shut off the movie and lay down in bed, Emmett had taken half my covers and I sighed in aannoyance, pulling them back onto my side.

He pulled them back and rolled onto his side, I gave up and got a spare quilt out from under the bed and then went into sleep.

Waking up I felt worse than the night before, Emmett woke up to the alarm and looked at his surroundings, "Why am I in your bed?" He asked.

I coughed when I opened my mouth, "You fell asleep." I said, my voice hoarse and my throat ached.

"Okay don't talk I will get mom. You look real pale." He told me.

I sighed and a few minutes later Esme came up with a thermometer. She frowned when she saw me.

She kissed my forehead and sat down beside me, "Oh my sweet boy you have a fever."

I sighed, "I don't feel good." I coughed again.

She shushed me and gave me medicine, she took away the quilt and set a light blanket over me so I wouldn't be so warm.

I hugged her in thanks, no one had taken care of me so well apart from her and this family.

I lay back down and she got up, "I will be just downstairs if you need me."

I nodded and she left, I snuggled into the blanket and sighed, I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I shot out of bed, I had a dream about Elizabeth, the shooting coming back to me.

For some reason I wanted to see her face, all I could picture was blood running out of the hole in her head. I wanted to see my moms face.

Mom? Why did I call her that? You losing it Edward, I thought to myself. I looked under the bed and found what I was looking for, the little chest. I promised myself, even though I had it, I would never open it . . . I guess I was breaking that rule.

I opened it and found a picture of Elizabeth, I looked kind of like her, I had her skin tone and her eyes but everything else I got from James. I heard Esme enter the room and I quickly hid the photo, hoping she didn't see.

She had a tray of food and set it on my desk, she came over and sat beside me.

She looked at the chest and gestured towards it, "Can I see?" She asked.

I nodded, she took the box and looked through it, there were pictured of James and Elizabeth, and letters from them, my baby photos were in there along with my birth certificate.

She sighed and looked at the blanket, the photo I tried to hid was hanging out from under it.

She took it in her hands and looked at it, sighing, "Do you miss her?" She asked.

"No . . . I don't miss her." I said truthfully.

"You loved her." Esme stated.

"Not as much as you and this family." I replied, not really saying anything.

"Are you sad that she passed away?" She said, looking into my eyes.

"More guilty than sad." I replied.

"Guilty?" She questioned.

"She may have slapped me around a few times and got high on drugs but she also defended me. She was the one that brought me to the hospital when I had a lung infection as a baby it wasn't for her, I would have been really sick. She defended me against James sometimes and my beatings were cut short when she was sober which was rare. I guess I am feeling guilty since I never got to tell her 'Thank you'." I felt a tear roll down my face but I quickly wiped it away.

"Oh Edward." Esme said, giving me a hug, she held me protectively and lovingly.

I explained to her more about how I felt and she made me feel better about it. After I had soup and more cough syrup, I felt a bit better than this morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The first and second weeks of school were really fun, I made a lot of friends but Mathew kept annoying me and it was really starting to get to me.

I sat down in my place and looked at the board, I copied all the notes and started learning them off. I felt a sharp pain in my knee and I looked at it, Mathew kicked it. I looked at him and he smirked.

I really wanted to tackle him to the ground and show him who was boss! But I couldn't, I didn't want to make a bad impression.

I sighed and glared at him, I lightly punched back and resumed to learning. I felt another pain in my leg and I winced inwardly.

I looked at Mike and he was glaring, 'Recess' he mouthed. I knew what that meant, Fight.

I shrugged and Mike looked at Eric who nodded along with Jasper. I rolled my eyes and started writing the English homework questions off the board.

The bell went signaling Recess, I groaned and got up. I went towards Alice's place and sat on her desk, she looked up at me and I smiled, she frowned knowingly.

"Hey Edward, you coming?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I will be right out." I told them, they nodded and left.

"Edward please think before you do this, just think about what this will do to affect everyone." She said.

"I am not fighting." I told her, "They can if they want to, but I am not. Mom would throw a fit." I whispered.

She nodded and left, I got a breakfast bar out of my backpack and then walked out of the room, I was just turning the corner when I heard someone.

"Hey Edward." Her high pitched voice squealed.

I groaned and turned around seeing Jessica, I plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey Jessica." I said, continuing to walk, she matched my pace and I sighed.

"So want to hang out?" She asked.

I looked at her, not moving, what was she on? I don't like her. Okay Edward think, what can I say, say something?, I thought to myself.

"Um sorry I got to go find my friends." I told her, looking across the yard.

"So I am not your friend?" She asked hurt.

"You are you just not a guy friend." I told her.

She looked confused and I walked across the grass, I heard her following, I felt like telling her to go away, she was attracting to much attention since everyone was watching us.

I stopped walking and saw Mike, he gestured for me to come over, I nodded, "I got to go." I told her.

"Wait Edward, you said you didn't want to hang out with me since I'm not a guy friend so I hope this changes your mind and you want to be friends with me." She whispered.

She stepped closer and I stepped back, I felt my back hit something and I winced, she kept coming, I gently put my hands on her shoulders trying to keep away from her awaiting lips, but that didn't happen she literally attacked me, her rough lips pressing against mine.

I pushed her away, "What the hell?" I asked, "Your crazy, stay away from me." I yelled at her.

She looked hurt but I didn't care. I looked behind her and saw a crowd of people, Mathew looked at me glaring, I saw his fists flexing and I prepared myself.

I walked away from her and then to Mike, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"He is going to kill you." Jasper whispered, gesturing to behind me.

As soon as I turned around, a fist connected with my face - it didn't hurt. I hated myself for breaking my promise to Alice but I punched Mathew back and soon I found myself tackling him. I punched him once more and suddenly I was pulled up.

"Edward, stop. He is not worth it." Emmett whispered to me.

He held me by the shoulders and I picked up my hat, putting it on. It hid the black eye that was forming.

Mike and Eric helped Mathew up. His nose was bleeding and he may have had a bruised jaw but everything else was in tacked.

He came up to me, "So we don't get in trouble, we both bumped into each other, got it?" He said.

"Crystal clear." I told him.

He nodded and moved through the dispersed crowd. Emmett turned me around.

"Mom is going to have a fit when she sees you." He said.

"We will tell her I fell." I told him simply.

"Edward there is a fist mark on your eyebrow line." He sighed.

"I will keep my hat on then." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at me, "Just please be careful, I don't want to lose my brother." He said.

I nodded and looked around us, everyone was going inside. I followed and took my seat in class.

We started our math lesson, I looked at Mathew, his nose looked fine and his jaw bruise wasn't visible. Looked like I went easy on him.

I looked back at the board and saw that the teacher was looking at me, "Edward hat." I sighed and took it off, looking down at the table. I heard her continue and as I looked at the board she looked at me gasping.

"Edward what happened?" She asked.

"O I bumped into Mathew while swinging." I told her.

She looked at me and I smiled weakly back. She hummed at both of us before leaving.

"Both of you go to the nurses office and get ice packs to but on your faces." She told us.

We nodded and got up. I walked out the door and continued walking.

"Wait up." I heard him call.

I looked behind me and saw Mathew staring at me, "What? Thought you hated me. Know you want to walk with me." I said.

"Look I don't hate you, but you are hitting on my girlfriend, and I don't like it." He said.

"I wasn't hitting on her, she kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her. I don't like Jessica. She is kind of ugly." I told him.

He shrugged, "She is the only girl in our class that likes to make-out."

My eyebrows furrowed, "So your using her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well until the next girl comes." He said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the office. The lady at the front office looked at us and brought out two ice packs.

"You boys lay down and put them on were you got hit." She told us.

We nodded and lay across from each other. "So we have a truce?" He said.

"Fine but don't act as if you're my friend or anything." I told him.

He huffed but agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

I was dreading the end of school, looking at the clock I winced as the hand got closer to three. I sighed when the bell chimed and looked over at Alice she looked back at me with a concerned expression on her face. I slouched in my chair, putting my hat back on.

"Come on Edward. If we wait longer she will just get more worried." Alice was right beside me now.

I nodded and got up, making sure my black eye was covered, I saw Emmett and he came up to me.

"Hey, how is your eye?" He asked.

"Its pretty good, but we all agree to tell mom that I just fell and nothing else." I told them.

They nodded, we made our way to the car. Emmett got shot gun while Alice and I stayed in the back. Esme smiled and asked us about our day.

There was aimless chatter in the car. We pulled up outside the supermarket and got out, Emmett and I walked to the DVD store and Alice went with mom.

"She is going to find out sooner or later." He argued as we walked down an isle.

"Well I choose later." I told him, "She doesn't need to keep panicking about me, a bruise here or there doesn't matter." I said.

Emmett looked to be angry or something close to that. He walked me to the back before looking at me.

"Do you not get it?" He asked.

"Get what?" I exclaimed.

"She is panicking because she doesn't want you to get hurt. You were abused in Chicago, she doesn't want you to be abused here. She wants you to feel safe and loved, it doesn't just effect mom when you get hurt, it effects all of us, it reminds us that you were abused when you were younger. We don't want to remember, we want to move on." He all but yelled on front of everyone.

I turned and walked away.

"Edward, come back. Edward . . ." Emmett called after me but I didn't want to listen.

Maybe he was right, me getting hurt did effect them, but it didn't bother me if I got hurt.

I sat on a bench by the car, I felt like punching something but I couldn't I had to contain my anger.

I looked at our car. It was mind blowing to me that I went from being so poor to so rich in the matter of a couple weeks. It was something I defiantly had to get used to but it would take time.

I felt someone sit down beside me, Emmett.

"I didn't mean for what I said to sound angry or whatever and I didn't mean to shout it out, I just want you to realize that we all love you and we want you to be happy here with us. We don't want you to feel as if this is Chicago." He explained, "We don't want you to get in fights or get slapped around because we love you and don't want to lose you." He said.

I looked at him, in his eyes, I saw that he meant it. I nodded.

"I am also sorry for walking away and getting myself into a fight." I told him.

"Not your fault." He whispered back.

"What do you mean when you say 'Losing me'?" I asked him.

"Well you legally are in the family but since everything is so new, the judge can easily break the adoption agreement." He told me.

That made me have a different thought on everything. "So what do we tell mom?" I asked him.

"That you fell?" He said.

I nodded, I looked up and saw Alice and Esme approaching, it was know or never!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for other chapter being so short! Review**

I looked at Esme; she was smiling widely at all of us. I sighed and removed my hat; she had put all the bags in the trunk. She looked at me and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for her heartbreak.

"Edward?" She said. He voice sounded hurt and uncomfortable, I felt her hand on my cheek, her fingers lightly running over the bruise, she was so gentle.

"I fell off the swing and Mathew was in the way." I told her.

I opened my eyes and saw that hers were glassy; I hated myself for hurting her.

She hugged me tightly to her chest and I hugged myself to her. I snuggled into her embrace. She told me she wasn't mad, but to be more careful. I promised her that I would be and she kissed both of my cheeks, stating that she loved me.

It wasn't so bad, but I didn't like seeing Esme sad.

We all went home and I smiled when Emmett got out the bikes. I got my brand new one and got on it.

"Mom can we go to the shop?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, be careful and here is some money." She said, giving us 10 dollars each.

We thanked her and I followed Emmett down the long driveway. We turned a corner that led into town. After about 15minutes we were there. I looked at the shop. It looked to be old; all the candy was in jars and the chocolate in all there original wrappers.

I smiled, "This is so cool." I told Emmett.

"I know, come on, lets go get candy for movie night." He said.

I nodded, we went inside and there was an old man behind the counter, he had a plate on the counter. Emmett sat in the stool and I sat next to him.

"Hey Emmett." The man said.

"Hello Mr. Johnson." Emmett smiled.

"Okay you know what to do." Mr. Johnson said.

Emmett nodded and spun the plate, I watched the different black and white patterns turn into shapes, but I couldn't see what they were.

"I see a dragon blowing fire and a man." Emmett looked up at him for an explanation.

"Well it seems as if you have lost your temper today but have managed to reconnect your feelings and make up with a loved one, your chocolate will be, the"

Emmett smiled as the man gave him the chocolate; Emmett paid 10dollars for a bag of it.

Emmett was humming in delight, I laughed and got up on the stool. "You must be Edward." He said, "Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and returned the greeting, I smiled at him and he explained that the plate reflected you mood in what you saw, so the chocolate would fit your mood. And by the sound of Emmett if was working with his mood.

I spun the plate, looking at the shapes; I saw blood, teeth and shadows. I explained it to him and he smiled.

"Hm, its seems as if you will like the dark caramel drops. You have an adventures mind." He whispered.

I paid him the money and he gave me a bag full, Emmett and I thanked him, we sat outside on a bench.

I tried the chocolate and fell in love with it, the dark melted in my mouth while the caramel took over the taste. It was simply delicious.

I smiled at Emmett and he smiled back, both of us in heaven as we ate our chocolate. I looked up and saw a man; he was in baggy jeans with a black hoddie, his hood up. He kept looking towards Emmett and me.

I felt really uncomfortable, I saw him walk over to the shop beside us. He looked straight at me, his eyes bore into mine, I couldn't see his face, and his hood covered it.

"Hey boys." He yelled at us, waving his hand. "Remember me Edward?" He said.

I felt my heart start to race. I looked at Emmett, he knew what was wrong, we slowly got up and went to our bikes, we cycled past him, he stood up. I watched as he put his earphones in his ears and start to run, pretending he was jogging.

"Emmett, he is running after us." I said panicked.

"Edward cycle as fast as you can, follow me we are going to the police station." He said.

I nodded; I looked behind me and saw that he had disappeared.

"Emmett, we need to get off the bikes we are too noticeable." I said.

He nodded we pulled into an alley and stashed the bikes there, we walked out of the alleyway, we both screamed with fright, he was looking down at us.

We ran away, he ran after us. "Emmett you get the police, I will run him towards the harbor." Emmett nodded and we got to the end of the street, I ran right and Emmett went left.

Okay Edward you're on your own, I said to myself. I ran at my fastest pace, I saw a road full of people so my only chance was to go through the alleyways.

I ran right and looked beside me, he was gaining on me. I ran as fast as I could but stopped forcefully when a wire fence was in my way, I tried to open it but it was locked, I let out a whimper.

I turned and looked at him, he was five feet away from me. He took his hood down and I gasped.

"Jay, what do you want?" I asked.

"Your coming away with me, no way are being raised with that family. Its full of love and all that crap." He said.

"I am not leaving." I yelled.

"Yes you are Edward, I promised your dad, once he gets out, he will turn you into the gang leader your suppose to be." He said.

"I don't want to be in a gang, I don't want to go with you. I am adopted, you can't take me." I said, trying to get the wire gate open again.

"You have no chose." He said, I watched as a black van pulled up, I gulped.

He opened the door and looked at me, "Get the fuck in." He said.

"No." I yelled.

"Get in the van, Edward." He said, lifting up his hoodie, revealing a knife and gun attached to his belt.

I felt tears run down my face, he looked at me; I walked forward and then stopped looking at my escape routes. They weren't very good.

I slowly got in and he slammed the door in front of my face, I screamed for help but it was too late. I felt the van move and I sat against the door of it.

I tried screaming, kicking, opening the lock but nothing worked. I finally gave up, curling into a ball.

I cried, would I ever see my family again. I looked at the dirty van floor. I sat up and rolled over as they made the turns. I felt us roll to a stop. Jay opened the door and looked at me, he held out his hand for me to take and I did. I looked at my surroundings, the forest, with a tent and it was uphill so we would have to go to the top of the hill to get water.

I sighed, and looked around closely. I remembered in geography class the teacher mentioned something about a cliff being north of town, we drove north. I sighed; it was probably beyond those trees at the very top.

"Hey Jay, since we have no water supply or wood, do you want me to get some? The water is at the top of the hill and all the best pieces of wood are up there." I told him.

He looked torn, "Okay, but my boy Gavin goes with you."

I nodded and looked at the driver, he was 6ft and lean, not too burly. I nodded and we began walking up the hill, he was too close for comfort and I knew he had some sort of weapon on him.

We reached the top and I could see the see, it was way down, I could tell. At least a 70foot jump and I would have to sprint for about 10minutes to get there.

I prepared myself; I jumped when Gavin started to talk. "So where is this water?" He asked.

"Um, well the wood is here," I gestured to the cut wood on the forest floor, "And the water is this way." I told him.

He nodded, "You get the water, I get the wood." Stay within hearing distance.

I nodded and went closer in, I couldn't just leave, I had to act as if I was getting water, I wasn't just going to run.

"Edward?" Gavin called.

"Yeah." I called back.

"Just checking." He said.

"Okay." I shouted back.

I was 5minutes away. I started running like a lunatic, my running faster than a sprint. I looked down and saw the jump. I heard feet running behind me, soon stopping. I knew they were behind me.

"Edward jump" I muttered. I felt a sharp pain hit my leg and I winced.

I jumped, I yelled and screamed inwardly, I couldn't do it aloud or they would now were I landed, or I hope they thought they killed me.

I felt the pain in my leg; I connected with the rough sea and resurfaced. I couldn't go back, so I would have to swim southwards.

Nightfall was coming and I was getting tired, I was swimming for nearly an hour. I skimped the water and found a blue tub ring that was probably someone's that had visited the beach, it must have got washed out to sea. I took a hold of it and let myself rest. My legs dangling in the water as my arms wrapped around the tub keeping my up.

I was cold and hungry and my leg hurt. I looked at it, a knife had slashed it, it was bleeding and I sighed unhappily, my tears falling.

I tore a piece of my t-shirt and tied it around my leg. I rested my head on the tub, I looked around me. There was no land, but I new it was close, or else the tub wouldn't be out here.

I looked around once more; everything was so dark and quiet, that it almost seemed loud. I was panicked and frightened but I knew I had to stay strong if I wanted to see my family again.

I closed my eyes, trying not to think of the undersea creatures. I found myself falling asleep in the cold water. Maybe if I did die, it would be good because I wouldn't feel anything, and I would know what if would be like to be loved. I didn't need anything else, right?


	12. Chapter 12

After a short sleep, I surprisingly woke up. I wasn't dead to my amazement but I was freezing, I knew my lips were probably blue. I looked at my hands and gasped, as there were little frozen bits on my nails.

I looked around, I seemed to have moved around while out here, I saw a lighthouse, it wasn't close by but defiantly not too far away. I started making my way there, my legs were very sore and stiff, my leg that was hurt felt as if it were going to fall off.

I sighed after about two hours of swimming; I made it to a grassy field. The lighthouse was empty and locked. I sighed and walked slowly over to a little wooden shack.

There was a blanket but nothing else. I wrapped it around myself and continued walking. I couldn't stop because I knew they were following my every move.

I was shaking vigorously and couldn't stop. I walked into the forest and made my way towards Forks . . . or try to. I didn't know were I was, I could be in Alaska for all I know. I made my way through the forest and smiled when I saw a highway. I frowned when I saw that it was empty.

I decided to keep in the forest, in case Jay and Gavin drove by. I could still se the highway but the bushes hid me well.

I looked at my leg it was bleeding again. I sat down and rested for an hour or two. I had been walking all day and I needed to find a warm place to sleep before night came again.

I got up and walked further, I saw a beach, it was empty, no one was here and there wasn't a parking lot anywhere. I saw a wooden tool house.

I walked slowly over to it; I kicked in the door with my good leg. I lay the blanket down and rested on it. I went to sleep slowly, making sure that I was tucked into the corner and behind the tools so I was out of sight.

I woke up to light shining through the window, I sighed and got up. I was still cold and hungry but I proved to myself that I needed to live.

I looked out the window and saw nothing but beach; I got up and walked out onto the sand.

I walked to the road, I did what I did yesterday, keeping in the forest but still near enough to the highway.

I got to a sign saying Lake Pleasant. Wow how am I all the way up here? I sighed. I needed to go to a town or anywhere that I could ring the police.

I sighed and sat on a broken tree bark. Okay, so I am near Lake Pleasant, I must have been walking the wrong way, I have at least covered 60miles on foot and we would have been at least 70miles in land. Crap I ended up here.

I groaned, I was never going to get home. I got up and started walking down the highway; I soon made it to were all the cars were.

I held my hand out and hoped a car would pick me up; an elderly woman stopped and let me in.

"Hello dear, where are you going? I am heading just to the outskirts of Port Angels." She said.

I smiled and got in, "That's were I need to go, thank you so much." I told her.

She nodded and turned up her radio, she talked about her sons and daughter and how they were all married and grown up. I listened to her, but lost interest quickly.

After a few hours I saw the sign for Port Angels, I smiled. She stopped the car.

"Well nice meeting you, I take this next Exit to my hotel." She said.

I nodded got out thanking her. I made my way down the side of the highway; I went into the forest and continued walking, I made it to La Push. I smiled happily, thank god.

I walked down the harbor and gasped, "There he is." Gavin yelled. I turned around and ran like hell was chasing me.

I ignored the aches and pains, I just kept running. I ran to the harbor, I ran full force down the dock, everyone recognized me. I could tell by their facial expressions.

I came to a dead end, there was a 30foot drop into the sea. I jumped and Gavin jumped in after me. I felt my shoulders being held and my face being forced under water.

I fought against it and heard people's cries, one in particular.

"Do something, save my baby, he is going to kill him." Esme screamed in agony.

I felt his hands wrap around my neck and I closed my eyes, my head was put under water and I tried to get him off me but I couldn't, suddenly many people were in the water but I couldn't keep the darkness waiting.

I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for short chapter! REVIEW**_

EMMETT POV

I sat on the bench with Alice, I looked t her and she looked at me, we both were miserable. Our eyes were rimmed red and raw from crying. I sighed and looked at our parents. Dad held mom while she cried. Many people looked at us with sympathetic faces.

I watched as the police talked and my mom broke down in sobs.

"Do you think he is still alive?" Alice whispered, looking at the sea.

The harbor was full of people, many just watching and gossiping about what happened.

"Yeah, if I know one thing about Edward, its that he doesn't give up without a fight." I said.

She smiled, "Yeah, that's true."

I nodded and held her small hand in mine, going home that night was awful we all didn't sleep for two days, we all looked for Edward, in the woods, outside of Forks, at the beach.

He was nowhere. I felt horrible though, we made a stupid plan and I was the one that should have distracted that guy, not Edward.

Everyone was saying it wasn't my fault but I still think it was.

It was our third day and we were at the harbor, Alice and I sat in our usual place and we watched our parents listen to the police. I looked at the dock.

Someone was running, I didn't know who it was. Alice got up to have a closer look. "Edward . . ." She whispered, "Mom dad Edward's in the sea with that bad guy." She yelled.

Everyone ran to the dock. Edward was struggling as the guy held his arms and dunked him.

Mom said something and suddenly she was in the sea and so was dad, Charlie and a few officers.

My dad brought Edward to land and shook his body. "Edward . . . Edward wake up." He yelled.

Mom was weeping, Edward looked awful, his lips were blue, his eyes black from the lack of sleep and he was pale, he was lifeless.

My dad did CPR but I don't think it was working. "Wake up Edward." H kept chanting.

I felt tears run down my face. The paramedics took over and I watched as they pumped stuff into him and stuck needles in his arms. I looked away, not wanting to see it.

Alice was crying and I saw the ambulance be loaded, mom and dad in it. Charlie looked at us, taking our hands. We followed him and he sat us in the cop car, blankets over us as we were shaking. I hoped Edward was okay . . .


End file.
